


Fool's Gold

by carmelfringe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Pining, Popular Harry, Strangers to Lovers, kinda cliche but I promise you it's pretty decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmelfringe/pseuds/carmelfringe
Summary: “Louis didn't even bother to read the rest of the cast. All he could think at that moment was holy shit Harry Styles is gonna sing my song. My song about hopeless love. That is inspired by him. Crap.”or: Louis is failing English and has to write a song for the school's upcoming musical in order to pass. A musical in which Harry happens to play the main character.Mysterious writer drama and tons of mutual pining occur.





	Fool's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Since as we al know Fool's Gold is One Direction's best song (oKAY this is just my opinion but LISTEN) I wanted to write a fic based on it. 
> 
> (I always ALWAYS mention it but: English is not my mother tongue so sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried my best!)

“But mrs. Hill, this can't be true!” he exclaimed, not believing his own ears. 

“It certainly is, mr. Tomlinson. You're failing my classes.” mrs. Hill said rather calmly.

“Is there anything I can do? Please, please. I can't fail, it's not possible.” 

Was he desperate? Yes, definitely. If you told him a few months ago that he'd be failing English classes, he'd laugh straight at your face. English was just _easy_. In fact, it was so easy that Louis didn't even feel the need to study for it and decided to completely ditch the subject and _go with the flow because I have lots of more important things to do_ and _I can always improve my grades later_. Now, though, at the end of last semester, turns out his situation got slightly out of hand.

“Well, if you get an A, you'd reach an average that'd allow you to pass.”

_Oh no, it's bad._

“But...how? We don't have any more tests coming up.” he asked in a confused tone.

“You're right, we do not. However, now that I think about it, I might have an idea of what you can do.” mrs. Hill said, small smirk evident on her face. 

_Oh no, it's just gotten worse._

“And what would that be?”

“You know the musicals our school organizes at the end of each year, right?”

Louis nodded. 

“Well, this year we're also making one. But, we need some new songs as this musical is taking part in an international competition and only original songs, not covers, are allowed.”

“And you want me to-”

“To write a song for it, yeah. Lyrics, melody and all. Mrs. Olsen, your music teacher, is doing the majority but she could use some help. Especially from someone who's quite good with instruments and singing. This may sound simple, but writing a song is not an easy task. And I can promise you that if you do it well, you get your A and pass English. Do we have a deal?” she asked and looked at him expectantly.

“I'm game.”

                          

                                                                      ***

“And you have to do what?!” 

“You heard me.”

“I did, I just can't believe she's making you write and produce a whole fucking song in order to pass English when she could've just handed you a test on _Pride and Prejudice._ Would be much easier.”

“Tell me something I don't know, Niall.” he sighed and slammed his forehead on the table in the school cafeteria. 

“Do you even know the theme of this year's musical?” Niall asked while stuffing his mouth with quesadilla. Or something that was the school's poor attempt at quesadilla.

“Something about love. At least that’s what mrs. Olsen told me. Un-required love, to be precise. I guess she wants to win the public over with a sappy romance that makes you cry in nanoseconds.”

“Man, that's gonna be priceless. Priceless! You can always get inspiration from your own experiences.” Niall grinned at him. It wasn't the friendly grin though, no. It was more of a shit-eating grin, the _I know your secrets even before you do_ one.

 _“_ The fuck you mean by that, mate?!|” Louis instantly got defensive because _no way was this little blond bitch tease him about his totally-not crush._

“I thought you're over your denial phase and moved on onto another one already, Lou. Curly, brown hair? Green eyes? Does this ring a bell?”

“Not this again, Niall! I've already told you I'm over Harry Styles.”

Right at this moment, the said person and his friends just walked into the cafeteria. The curly-haired lad was wearing a bandana and a jean jacket, which _okay_ , looked a little hot. 

Apparently _a little_ was enough to make Louis stare at him for longer than normally appropriate because when Harry Styles turned his head to the left they made eye contact and he sent him a small smile. 

Louis quickly turned his head and stared at his food on the table. 

“Yeah, mate. You're totally over your crush on Harry Styles.” said Niall while sending him a wink. 

“Shut up and pass me the salad, will you?” 

  

                                                                      ***

“Okay everyone, as we're already done with the material, we can watch a movie.”

Whole class erupted in cheers, some guys even wolf-whistled.

“But...You need to be quiet and actually pay attention to the film. Understood?”

Chorus of _yes ma’am_ could be heard around the classroom. Louis put his sweatshirt on his desk, folded it together and laid his head on it as if it was a pillow. He was exhausted. He stayed up late last night because he was trying to come up with the lyrics to his song. Time was ticking mercilessly, the musical was getting closer and closer. As he was slowly being lulled to sleep by the monotone voice of one of the actors, something caught his attention. 

There was Harry, chatting with a blonde girl. Very pretty, blonde girl, who was curling her beautiful, shiny locks of blond hair around her fingers and intensely looking at Harry with a smile on her face. He must've said something funny because she giggled and tried to muffle it with her hand. 

 _Damn you beautiful people_ Louis thought.

It's not that he disliked the girl. He actually liked her, she was always nice to him and very helpful. It's just that he couldn't understand how some people could be the whole package- funny, smart, talented and super beautiful and he was just...him. Partially funny, partially smart, partially talented and sometimes good looking. He knew that he didn't stand a chance with Harry. He was just out of his league, as cliché as it sounded. Harry was always surrounded by a large group of friends, for them he was like the centre of the Universe. For the whole school Harry was like the Sun-everything revolved around him. And judging by everyone's behavior, they didn't mind it that much. Everyone wanted to be friends with him. He was just a very laid-back, funny and immensely good looking guy. To him, Louis was just another bloke he saw in the corridors or in some of his classes. At least that's what the caramel-haired boy thought. 

He diverted his eyes from the shameless flirting scene and just when he was about to close his eyes, a song idea popped into his head. 

                                                                       ***

A week later fate thought it would be funny to mess with Louis' life some more. 

“LOUIS DUDE YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME!” shouted Niall who seemed out of breath.

“Surprise me then, Nialler.”

“You have to see this.” and with that, he grasped Louis by his wrist and dragged him down the corridor that led to the music room. A sheet of paper with some names on it was taped to the door. Louis took a closer look at it. 

 

_MUSICAL 2017_

_CAST_

 

Then, his eyes bulged out of his head.

 

_HARRY STYLES - ALEX; MAIN_

_LYDIA STEWART - LILY; SUPPORTING_

_ZAYN MALIK -  WES; SUPPORTING_

_ANDREW CAMPBELL - JACK; SUPPORTING_

Louis didn't even bother to read the rest of the cast. All he could think at that moment was _holy shit Harry Styles is gonna sing my song. My song about hopeless love. That is inspired by him. Crap._

But there was nothing he could do. So he just waited at whatever log fate decided to throw under his feet this time. 

 

_***_

“Zayn!” he was running faster than he ever had. “Zayn! We got the parts!”

To say Harry was excited would be an understatement. He loved performing and being the lead of this year's musical was a dream come true. 

“What? No way! Shit, I'm so happy mate, now I can't wait for out first rehearsal!”

“Amazing because it's happening today.” Harry smiled and winked at his best friend. 

“Wait, what? That's a bit…soon.” 

“I know but apparently Olsen was too excited to wait. She's handing out the scripts and song lyrics today. Heard we're gonna have quite a bit to memorize.”

And that was exactly the first thing mrs. Olsen said when she gave each actor their script. 

“I know you guys must be tired, what with the end of the school year and all, but please try to go through the first twenty pages by tomorrow. I know you can do it.” Then she turned to Harry and handed him a few sheets of paper. “Dear, these are the songs that you're gonna perform solo. One of them wasn't written by me but it's my personal favorite. Just read them, maybe, to get more into your character. We're gonna practice them a bit later.”

It was late in the evening that Harry sat on his bed and pulled out the script and solo songs. Upon reading the text, he concluded that the first three scenes would be quite easy to memorize. Then, he proceeded to read the song lyrics. They all were pretty nice but nothing special in his opinion. They were about dreams, friends, love- just some basic topics in general. Until his eyes landed on one titled _Fools Gold._

 

_I'm like a crow on a wire_

_You're the shining distraction that makes me fly_

_I'm like a boat on the water_

_You're the rays on the waves that calm my mind_

_Oh, every time_

_A_ _nd I know in my heart, you're not a constant star_

 

Something about these lyrics made his heart clench. It wasn't your usual love song. It stood out from the others. The first few lines seemed to insinuate that this was a warm song describing love that made you feel all fuzzy inside but then, the last line showed that this wasn't the type of love the song was about. It was about love that was not mutual. 

_And yeah, I let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet falling for your fool's gold_

 

_And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met_

_But I don't regret falling for your fool's gold_

 

When Harry finished reading the lyrics he was shocked to find that his eyes were kind of glassy and a tear was slowly cascading down his cheek. He had no idea why the lyrics moved him so much. There was something beautiful in every tragedy, and one-sided love sure was one. He quickly wiped his eyes and read the lyrics again. It was only then that he noticed a little _L._ written in the right corner of the page. 

_L.? Who may that be? Is it the song mrs. Olsen told me about?_

He phoned Zayn because he just needed somebody to vent to. And maybe help him with exposing this L person. Sue him and his curiosity.

“Well, it must be somebody from our school. In this musical competition they only allow songs that are written by people who attend the schools that are participating. So I say we eliminate everyone who doesn't have L in their initials and gather more info about this person. But whoever this L person is, they sure as hell knew how to write.”

 

                                                                          ***

Louis was just trying his best not to fall asleep when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. But before he was out of the classroom, the teacher stopped him and said: “Wait, Louis. I need to talk to you for a minute.”

“Okay, mrs. Hill. What's the matter? Is the song all right, did I pass?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“Yes dear, you certainly did. Everybody loved it, especially Harry who will be performing it in a few weeks. Said he was very moved.”

_Oh._

She continued, “This is why I'm kindly asking you to write another one. Only if you have time, though. You passed my classes already and I wanna be true to my word. However, if you would write another song I will be tremendously grateful. Keep it between you and me, please, but I think you're way better at songwriting than mrs. Olsen.”

Louis was a bit taken aback by this request but the whole songwriting thing didn't turn out to be as bad as he'd imagined so he replied with “I'll see what I can do and try my best. No promises, though” smiled and left the classroom.

 

                                                                       ***

Harry was trying his best to memorize scene 8 when his phone interrupted him, flashing Zayn's contact photo which happened to be the raven-haired boy smiling at nachos. 

“What's up?” he asked while grabbing himself a bottle of orange juice.

“I wanted to tell you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. So Olsen approached me after football practice today and wanted me to give you a new song for the musical, one you and I are gonna sing at the end of the show.”

“And? I doubt there's something very exciting about one of Olsen's new mushy love songs, Z.” Harry said jokingly.

“There definitely is something exciting about this one, Haz. It's written by L.”

“Now we're talki-”

“But wait, there's more!” Zayn quickly interrupted him, unable to hold in his excitement any longer. “Since the school printer broke down and Olsen wasn't able to print out the lyrics, I got the original, handwritten piece.”

“You mean handwritten by L.?!”

“Indeed.” Even though Harry couldn't see him, he was hundred percent sure a giant smirk was plaster on his best friend's face.

“Show me!” he shouted excitedly.

“Alright, I just sent you a pic. Take a close look at it, though. You notice something interesting?”

Harry looked at the lyrics. _Happily_ was the name of the song.

 

_You don't understand, you don't understand_

_What you do to me when you hold his hand_

 

He already loved it, the first two lines were sad yet somehow enchanting. 

 

_I don't care what people say when we're together_

_You know I want to be the one who holds you when you sleep_

_I just want it to be you and I forever_

_I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily_

 

“Zayn, this song is beautiful. Can't wait till we sing it. But besides the beauty behind the lyrics, what got you that interested that you called me today instead of just wait until tomorrow?” He couldn't help but ask curiously. It was a bit unlike Zayn to get this excited over such simple thing, he was usually the calm and collected one in their friendship. 

"Take a closer look at the first two lines. Where L. wrote _his hand_. Have you noticed that the writing looks kinda smudged and they wrote this on another word?"

Harry inspected the paper closely and yes, Zayn was right. He looked at the word L. tried to cover with the word _his_ and it could still quite clearly be seen. 

_What you do to me when you hold her hand._

_her._

“Zayn...did L really write _her hand_ and then changed it to _his hand_?”

“I think so. Looks like L. previously wanted to write about a guy, not a girl. Also, today when Olsen handed me the lyrics she mentioned that L was flattered you complimented _him_ on _Fools Gold._ So it's clearly a dude.”

“Are we saying L. is a gay guy?” 

“This reach is the size of Alaska but I don't know man, I think we can definitely consider that. We cannot take this small word as a certain clue, though. It might've been just a mistake he tried to cover because he was tired of something. We can't assume his sexuality based on just that. But nonetheless I thought you might find it interesting.”

                                                                          ***

Louis had literally no idea what he was doing. He just hoped Harry somehow wouldn't figure out these songs were about his embarrassing crush on him. But for all he knew, the guy had no idea who the author even was. Louis was aware of the fact that this was only a matter of time, though. The more he though of it, the less he cared, if he was being completely honest with himself. This crush thing was going on for quite a long time, even he was going slowly fed up with it. So what if Harry knew? It's not like he'd laugh right at Louis' face. He was a nice person who had some human decency.

During the next English classes they were analyzing a poem Louis had no interest in reading. He was not in the mood to read another thing that claimed how great love is when in reality love was just heartbreak. He looked at the guy he'd been in love with for a long time now and thought _how lucky must a person be to find somebody who loves them back with all they have._ So far his only experience with love was having feelings for a guy who probably didn't even know his name and could have literally everyone on the planet wrapped around his finger. 

Mrs. Hill snapped him out of his thoughts when she said “Okay everyone, mrs. Olsen needs some help with decorations for her upcoming musical so unless you've already contributed something to the play, big thank you to the cast members and our amazing songwriter Louis, you're obliged to help with decorations and costumes.”

She sent him a big smile and a moment passed until Louis registered what she just said. 

Did she just say _our amazing songwriter Louis_ in front of Harry Styles, the object of his songs? 

Yes, she did. 

Was Harry Styles aware of the fact that these songs were about him? 

Hopefully not, Louis was pretty good at hiding his feelings. At least that's what he thought. 

He suddenly felt a pair of eyes trained on him and a hot blush crept up his neck. If this wasn't enough, the teacher asked him: “Louis, how's the music going, by the way? Have you finished writing the melody? I don't wanna rush you, but you don't have a lot of time left, honey.”

Now, Louis wasn't an outsider. He felt quite comfortable in his class, never had any problems with making friends. But at that moment, he wished he could disappear. He quickly glanced around the classroom and found everyone minding their own business, thankfully. Everyone, but Harry, that is. He was looking at Louis with an unreadable expression on his face. When their eyes met, Harry sent him a smile. One that made Louis' heart melt within seconds. He remembered he still hadn't responded to the question mrs. Hill asked him.

“Still working on it, though I'll be done within the next three days” he quietly responded. 

                                                                        ***

 _The next few days my ass_ he mumbled under his breath and tried yet another melody that might possibly go with _Fool's Gold_ lyrics.

                                                                        ***

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Louis Tomlinson was the mastermind behind the heart-touching lyrics he was supposed to sing in three weeks. 

“Zayn, mystery solved! I know who L is and I'm truly surprised” he said once he sat down at the table in the school cafeteria. Zayn looked up from where he was chatting with Liam, his mate from football practice. 

“Who is it, H?”

Harry's head snapped to where Louis was talking to his friend Niall. (Harry hoped he got the bloke's name right, they didn't have any classes together.) He was explaining something very animatedly, arms flying in every direction. Niall was laughing hard and Louis smacked him on the head. Harry smiled. 

“Louis Tomlinson. My English teacher spilled the tea!” he smiled so big his face was about to break in half.

Zayn almost choked on his burrito and Liam looked at him with concern.

“I'm okay, I'm okay” he said while coughing and Liam passed him a glass of water. Zayn took a large gulp, inhaled deeply and whisper-shouted “LOUIS TOMLINSON?! As in the object of your not-so-secret admiring?! The guy you can't stop smiling at?! The literally only person you're afraid to talk to?! The-”

Harry quickly put his had on his best friend's mouth. 

“Yes, exactly that one.”

“Harry, you mean to tell me that your crush wrote two songs for you, each of them being about being in love with someone they can't have?”

“And they're most probably about someone that is not me.” His shoulders slumped.

“Or they aren't about anyone in particular and Louis just wrote them because he had to?” Liam suggested. “You know, Hill told him to compose a song for the play because he was failing her classes and needed an A to pass.”

“Wait. How do you know that?” Louis asked curiously because _how the hell could Liam know that?_

“I talked to Lydia, you know, your co-star. She chatted with Louis a few days ago and he complained about a lack of song ideas. But, my dudes, I'm hundred percent sure his songs are in fact about his crush. Yeah, definitely.” He leaned on his elbows and sent his friends a mischievous smirk. 

“Oh, and what makes you so sure about that?” Zayn raised his eyebrows at Liam and made eye contact with equally confused Harry.

“Yeah, Li. Do tell us what makes you think Louis is crushing on someone?”

Liam smiled at them and spoke in a hushed tone: “Well, I _might_ have heard something yesterday.”

“What did you hear? Spill!” Harry demanded and inched closer to Liam.

“You guys sure love a good gossip.” Liam laughed at his friends and took a sip of water. 

“Who doesn't? Don't act like you don't enjoy all the tea you get from the football team, honey.” Zayn nudged him with his elbow and winked at Harry.

“For this one you also need to thank my beloved football team, mate. Or just one player in particular.”

“Liam love, don't leave us hanging and just tell.”

“Okay, okay. So I might had overheard Niall when he was on the phone after yesterdays practice. Totally unintentionally. Completely by accident.”

“Sure.” Harry and Zayn said simultaneously and smirked at Liam.

“I'm honest! I was just leaving the shower and Niall stood in the locker room which was almost completely empty. Anyway,” he took another sip of water and lowered his voice “he said something like _Tommo, honestly. I need you to pull your head from your arse and just tell him how you feel. Yeah, I know you don't want to._ _No, you're the idiot.”_

“So we were right, H. Louis does like dudes.” Zayn concluded. 

“Yeah, but now I wonder which dude he likes the most.”

                                                                          ***

It was a Friday afternoon and Louis finished his lessons earlier than he was supposed to so he made his way towards the music room to work on the melody to _Fool's Gold._

He said he'd be done with it soon and the _soon_ he was talking about was getting dangerously close. 

He put his tea on a small table, sat by the piano and tried a random combination of keys he thought would make a pretty nice melody. It didn't. He tried another one and a small smile made its way onto his face.

_This is the right one._

He quickly scribbled down the notes and played it once again. After that he quietly sung the lyrics until he was certain he was on the right track. An hour passed quickly and he got so caught up in the task he had the music ready. He decided guitar would make the best accompaniment to his song so he recorded himself playing it and saved it on his phone to email it to mrs. Olsen later. Louis grabbed the guitar once again and approached the mic standing in the center of the room to sing the whole thing and make sure all went together well.

It went perfectly. 

He then tried again and again, recording vocals and music separately just to make sure he saved everything he needed. To say he was happy would be a huge understatement. He was proud of himself, over the moon even. Every single thing- the lyrics, the melody, the background music- was done on his own. 

Harry, on the other hand, had lessons till late hours. He was pretty tired and, though he'd never admit to it, sad. What Liam said about Louis crushing on someone was on his mind for the rest of the day. He knew the chances of him being the one Louis had feelings for were unlikely, considering they never really had a proper conversation, but there was still a tiny spark of hope igniting his heart. To him Louis was a mysterious guy he admired from afar. How silly was it that he could talk to literally everyone at school but the one he truly wanted to have a chat with unavailable? Harry was never the shy type. There was just something about Louis that made his brain turn into mush. He was so breathtakingly beautiful Harry was unable to utter a single word in his presence. 

Right now, though, Harry was just walking down the hall ready to exit school and go home to lay on his bed and watch Netflix until dawn. He was just walking next to the music room when something captured his attention. Or rather _someone_. The doors to the said room were slightly opened and if you listened carefully you could hear someone singing. He peeked through the glass in the top of the doors and saw Louis holding a guitar and singing something.

Harry stood there and just listened. Louis' voice was angelic and so, so enchanting and unique. The curly-haired boy soon realized that the lyrics were oddly familiar. 

_Is that... Fool's Gold?_

He knew the lyrics by heart since he read them more times than he could count. He waited until the hall was empty and he was able to hear Louis without any disturbances. After listening to the song for the second time Harry got a grasp of the melody and was quietly humming it when Louis sang the song once again. Then, an idea suddenly popped into his head.

_Now or never._

Louis got immersed in the song. He poured his heart into it. Every emotion was out there. Every smile Harry sent him, every laugh he heard in the cafeteria, every _sorry I'm late_ the green eyed boy mumbled after entering the classroom after the bell. Everything that made him fall for Harry, the boy he couldn't have. 

 _And I know in my heart, you're just a moving part._ He sang with his eyes closed. However, they suddenly opened when he got to the chorus and another voice joined him.

_And yes, I let you use me from the day that we first met_

_But I'm not done yet falling for your fool's gold_

Louis glanced to where the voice was coming from and he was stunned. Here he was, singing about his un-required feeling for Harry Styles when the man himself joined him during the chorus. Their voices fit perfectly together. Harry's rasp completed Louis' soft voice. 

 

Louis played the last few chords on the guitar and then the whole room fell silent. 

 

“I’m sorry I interrupted you like this. Thought I might as well join you since I knew the lyrics and I’d be the one singing it in like a week or so.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

“No, that’s quite alright. You have a beautiful voice so I didn’t really mind to be honest.”

Louis obsersved how Harry’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink and wait _did he just make Harry Styles blush?_

“Thanks. Means a lot, especially coming from you.”

“Why? I mean, why me? I’m no expert, Harry. But, you’re welcome.” 

Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and looked at Louis. His eyes seemed to bore into his skull with how intensely he was looking at him. 

“Your opinion matters to me, Louis” he said earnestly. 

“It does?”

“It does.”

“But… why? You don’t even know me.”

“I plan on changing that. I’m done hiding around the bush and not talking to you because I’m too scared.”

“Wait, I don’t get it. You, too scared? Of me? You?!”

Was Louis surprised? Yes, he definitely was. But he was even more confused. Why would Harry Styles be scared to talk to him? He was literally the least intimidating person on the whole planet. 

There was nothing intimidating about him.

“Yes, me. You’re the only person that makes me nervous.”

“I’m sorry. But how do I make you nervous? I’m just…me.”

“I like you, Louis. I really do. And not just as a classmate. I like your smile, I adore your laugh and now I also adore your singing voice. Everything about you. That’s why you make me nervous. I never talk to you because I don’t wanna make a fool out of myself by blurting out something stupid like I always do.”

Harry was staring at his hands and his voice was quiet. Almost like he was ashamed of himself for not talking to Louis. 

“But I like the things you blurt out. You make me smile. A lot. But you also make my heart beat louder and faster than it’s supposed to, which I’m sure it’s pretty unhealthy. So thanks for that, Harry Styles.“ Louis smiled at the boy who was sat next to him, still not looking up. It’s been merely five minuted and he still missed the beautiful green eyes. 

“How do I do that? Make your heart do these weird things, that is.”

“By being the Sun of our school. The one person everyone adores, myself included. Though, I’m pretty convinced I adore you a bit more than the rest.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Been adoring you for the past four years, actually.”

Harry finally looked up at him. His eyes were a light shade of green, brows arched in surprise.

“You mean as in…”

“Liking you? Yes. That’s exactly what I mean by that.”

Harry smiled his famous, dimpled smile. One that made Louis’ kneed weak and his heart scream _this boy is the most precious thing on Earth._

“So, it’s mutual then? Oh my God, I can’t believe.” Harry shook his head and clasped Louis’ hands in his. “If I were to, hypothetically, ask you out. Would you, hypothetically, agree?”

“I would. Hypothetically, of course.”

“Great. Then it’s settled.”

 

If Louis were to write fifteen more songs for mrs. Hill, he wouldn’t complain. Hell, he could even write a five-act play if it meant he’d be holding hands with the boy he secretly loved.

 

                                                                          

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, my special reader, for taking your time to read this fic! I hope you enjoyed it. Please, if you feel like it, leave a comment or come chat with me on twitter, I'm @swiftIouie there. I love talking to new people x


End file.
